Back Where All Started
by Greed and Pride
Summary: 6 years passed from the final events of Breaking Bad, Jesse Pinkman come to Albuquerque one more time, and nothing will be the same again.


**Chapter 1**

It's already the middle of the night when the nostalgia hits him full force. Coming back to this place makes it all real again.

"I don't know why I'm coming back, why this is happening again…Damn! Damn all those meth-heads. I need it now more than ever! I was so stupid to throw away all that money back in the day…but, well, it was six years ago. I need to come back once more…" Jesse Pinkman drives as fast as he can, all those thoughts running to his brain at a fantastic speed. He's going back to Albuquerque. It's been six years since Mr. Walter White's death and Jesse is now in big trouble.

The reason behind his return is quite simple. He got into some big trouble and now owns money to some very dangerous guys back in New York. On his rush to get the hell out of the damn city, Albuquerque seemed like not only the safest choice but also the smartest one. It's a good place to hide and a fantastic place to gather enough money to pay off his debt. He knows this place better than anyone. He is confident he can gather the money he needs to vanish once again.

As the night goes on, the experiences he lived after he partnered up with Mr. White are still very fresh in his memory. Heisenberg, actually…that was the name he went by in this world. The meth-world could be a tricky place for those who didn't know its nuances.

The deep respect he had for Heisenberg was a force to be acknowledged. Everyone who knew him knows how much he respected the older man. All those years cooking meth by his side, all the planning, all the deaths…it changed Heisenberg. However, there is one thing that never changed, something that will never change. Heisenberg was like a father to him, even though he had a father. He can almost sense him breathing next to him, like he did whenever they were cooking together, checking temperatures, weather in the lab or in the van. Good times that won't come back…ever.

The sun starts to come up and, with still close to 150 miles to go before he reaches his destination, Jesse knows he has to stop. Sweat starts gathering on his forehead, nervousness rushes through his body like a mean fever. Deep down, he doesn't want to come back here. But it's necessary. There's no other way. He ends up going to a motel, by the side of the road. This shit is too much for him. He still has a few hours ahead of him and the minutes seem to go by at a slower pace than usual. He really needs to stop for a while and gather some of his energies.

Jesse arrives at the desk so tired that the only thing he can do is whisper to the man behind it. "I need a room for one person, please"

The old fat guy looks like those meth-heads he used to know. "Do you mind sharing a room with someone else?"

Jesse knows this is not exactly a fancy place but what this idiot is asking is simply ridiculous. "Of course I care, dude! C'mon, I can give you the money right now…just give me a room"

He starts to grow impatient. Jesse just spent hours driving. All his body is sore and begging for some much-needed rest. The guy looks at him, as if he's nothing but a filthy piece of garbage. Jesse notices that right away, something he's been able to do thanks to a few hard days in New York. "What are you looking at? Answer me! Do you think I'm just some random guy who doesn't deserve a room, bitch? Do that shit now and nice or I will beat you ass down right there bicht!"

Jesse knows he exploded. The trash-talk, the old habits…it's all coming back to him once more. It's this place. The heat and the mess in his head are a dangerous mix. The good old habits come back to haunt him once more and he's happy to answer their call.

Upon seeing Jesse's outburst, the other man doesn't hesitate and hands him a key, mumbling something about it belonging to room number 52. Jesse doesn't bother saying a word to him and heads to the room. The room is the first door on top of the stairs and, just before Jesse opens the door, he stares at the number for a few seconds. "52…that old guy! Crazy times…really crazy times!"

Finally, he opens the door. The room is pitching black. With a precise movement, Jesse turns the lights on, using the switch at his right. After he closes the door, Jesse takes off his clothes. His suit would surprise many people who used to know him. But he's a changed man now, that's the truth. He completed his degree in Chemistry and is currently working for a company with really great goals. They are leaders when it comes to studies in this area. He's thinking about quitting his job, because of a better offer made by the Gray Matter Technology, the same company created by Walter White and Elliot.

Everything was going just fine for him. That was until he received a letter from someone who sure as hell couldn't be sending him a letter. As far as he's concerned, the after-life doesn't have a post office. A letter with Walter's handwriting, addressed to him, was delivered a few days ago, with very precise instructions, as usual. And Jesse couldn't simply look away. After all, Heisenberg always had a reason to do every single thing he did.

Jesse grabs the letter and begins to read the words once more.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**AN: Hey. This is my new story. I'm just trying to write something about a show I really love. I hope you like it.**_

_**Reviews and messages are awesome and important because I really want to know if you like this story. Remember, this is just the beginning.**_

_**Kisses and hugs**_

_**Yours, Greed and Pride **_


End file.
